Pulangkan Saja!
by munya munya
Summary: [Chapter 2 UPDATE: SAIINO] Berawal dari obrolan malam para pria, Hokage ketujuh membuat permainan kejujuran! "Aku penasaran bagaimana kalian saat bertengkar sampai istri kalian minta pulang ke rumah orangtuanya,"/"Aku mau pulang saja ke rumah ibuku!"/ Seperti apa kisah masing-masing pasangan? One chapter, one pairing/Cast: 5 canon pairing/CANON/DLDR!/Rnr?
1. Sasuke & Sakura

A Naruto fanfiction,

**Pulangkan Saja! ****© 2015 Munya munya**

**Rating: T(+)**

**Genre: romance, drama, family**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: Canon, (maybe) misstypo, garing, a bit OOC, DLDR!**

**Jangan tiru hal yang gak baik di sini ya!**

* * *

Malam hari, waktu untuk semua orang beristirahat di rumah masing masing bersama keluarga tercinta. Namun, sepertinya hal itu tidak dilakukan oleh para _shinobi_ hebat Konoha yang dulunya tergabung dalam _rookie 9_. Malam ini mereka memutuskan berkumpul dan berbincang ringan melepas penat dari pekerjaan yang membuat mereka sibuk dan hampir tidak punya waktu untuk mempererat tali persahabatan mereka.

Maka di sini lah mereka, di salah satu kedai yang buka sepanjang malam. Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Chouji, Sai, Kiba, dan Shino (mereka sengaja tidak mengundang Lee karena mereka sudah tahu akibatnya jika Lee mabuk walaupun hanya sedikit) sedang minum _sake_ sambil berbincang –sebagaimana pria dewasa menyebutnya _refreshing. _Tapi tenang, mereka adalah pria baik yang tahu batasan dan tidak akan berbuat hal buruk. Apalagi mereka adalah orang-orang penting dan terpandang di Konoha.

Uchiha Sasuke menyesap _sake_ nya sedikit demi sedikit sambil mendengarkan cerita teman-temannya mengenai pekerjaan dan lain-lain mulai dari hal penting tentang desa sampai hal tidak penting. Sebenarnya ia tidak suka mabuk, minum _sake_ hanyalah formalitas untuknya di acara kumpul ini. Lagi pula Sakura pasti akan memarahinya karena alkohol tidak baik untuk kesehatan. Namun sepertinya sebagian besar dari mereka pun berpendapat sama, biasanya hanya Kiba dan Chouji yang gemar mabuk _sake_ sampai tertidur dan berakhir diangkut teman-teman mereka. Kalau sudah seperti itu, kata 'merepotkan' dari bibir Shikamaru jadi lebih sering terlontar.

Bicara soal Shikamaru, mungkin ada yang bertanya mengapa ia bisa berada di sini ketimbang memilih tidur nyenyak? Siapa lagi kalau bukan Naruto yang menyeretnya dan 'mengancam' akan memberikan pekerjaan yang puluhan kali lipat lebih merepotkan bila dia tidak ikut malam ini.

Sasuke masih menjadi pendengar yang baik ketika Naruto tiba-tiba melontarkan suatu kalimat cukup mengejutkan yang membuat semua orang diam memperhatikannya.

"Hei, hei. Agar malam ini makin seru, bagaimana kalau kita buat permainan kejujuran?" ujar Naruto saat ide jahil itu terlintas di kepalanya.

"Aaa, _nice timing_ Naruto, kau menyuruh kita jujur saat kita semua sudah dipengaruhi _sake_." Timpal Sai santai dengan senyum palsunya seperti biasa.

"Sial kau Naru—hik—to!" seru Kiba yang kesadarannya sudah setengah teralihkan akibat minum _sake_.

"Dasar, kau ini kekurangan pekerjaan atau apa, Naruto?" Sasuke mendelik pada sahabat pirangnya yang sedang menyandarkan sikunya di bahu Sasuke.

Tanggapan Shikamaru hanya menguap untuk yang kesekian kalinya, "Hoaamm aku mengantuk, aku mau pulang sa—,"

"Tunggu Shikamaru! Selesaikan semua dokumen di mejaku kalau kau pulang sekarang! lagipula.. lagipula ini akan jadi seru," ancam Naruto pada bawahannya—sebenarnya itu ancaman penuh kejahilan dibanding keseriusan—disertai kekehan jahil di akhir kalimatnya.

Sang penasihat hokage pun hanya bisa pasrah dan mengurungkan niatnya untuk pulang.

"Bagaimana kalau.. kita membagi cerita kita tentang istri-istri kita. Maksudku, pernahkan kalian membuat istri kalian marah sampai minta berpisah?" raut wajah Naruto yang tadinya jahil berubah sedikit serius dan menyiratkan keingintahuan yang besar.

"Yah, aku tahu istri kita sama-sama seorang _kunnoichi_ hebat dulunya, tapi bagaimanapun mereka juga wanita 'kan? Makanya, aku penasaran bagaimana kalian saat bertengkar sampai istri kalian minta pulang ke rumah orangtuanya, hihihi... pasti ini cerita yang menarik kalau kalian bersedia membaginya, dengan jujur." Lanjut hokage ketujuh itu disertai penekanan pada dua kata terakhir sambil menatap satu-per-satu temannya.

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya, Shikamaru masih dengan pose mengantuknya, Sai tampak berpikir keras, Chouji memasang ekspresi seakan ingin kabur sekarang juga, Kiba masih mabuk, dan Shino hanya berwajah datar(mengingat hanya ia sendiri yang belum memiliki istri di sana).

Karena semua temannya hanya diam saja, Naruto memutuskan secara sepihak. "Semuanya setuju kan? Baiklah kita mulai berurutan ya! Pertama _Teme_ dulu!" ujarnya sambil menepuk pundak Sasuke di sebelahnya.

"Seenaknya saja, _Dobe_! Seharusnya kau yang paling kiri yang memulai duluan!" geram Sasuke yang sebenarnya tidak suka privasinya diungkap.

"Hei kau tenang saja, aku pasti akan bercerita tapi sebagai penutup. Hehehe," kilah Naruto masih sesuka hatinya.

"Dasar curang," cibir Shikamaru yang ada di sebelah Sasuke.

"EHM, sudah lakukan saja. Ini perintah Hokage!" ujar Naruto menegakkan tubuhnya sambil berbicara dengan gaya memerintah yang dibuat-buat.

Teman-temannya hanya mendengus kesal. Yah, apa boleh buat?

Sasuke meneguk air putih di atas meja guna menetralkan tenggorokannya yang terasa sedikit panas karena _sake_ sebelum memulai bercerita. Naruto sudah memasang wajah tak sabar dengan tatapan berbinar-binar seperti anak kecil yang hendak dibelikan mainan. Pun begitu teman-temannya yang sudah merapat dan memasang telinga baik-baik hendak mendengar cerita fenomenal keluarga Uchiha yang jarang-jarang bisa terungkap oleh si kepala keluarganya langsung.

Beberapa detik kemudian, suasana menjadi hening saat Uchiha Sasuke membuka suaranya.

"Ini ketika Sarada masih bayi. Sakura pernah sekali... pulang ke rumah orangtuanya."

* * *

FLASHBACK

**SASUKE'S POV**

Malam itu kediaman keluarga Uchiha tidak sehangat biasanya. Aku baru saja pulang saat diriku dan Sakura tengah berdebat dengan suara yang cukup keras sampai menciptakan suasana tidak menyenangkan di rumah ini.

"Jadi kau sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi, Sasuke-_kun_? Hiks.."

Sakura selalu menangis saat kami sedang bertengkar. Aku benci itu. Dasar perempuan cengeng.

Tapi sebenarnya aku bukan membenci dirinya yang cengeng. Aku benci hal yang menyebabkan tangisan itu selalu pecah. Dan itu adalah diriku. Aku tahu, sudah banyak air mata yang ditumpahkan Sakura karena perbuatanku. Dari dulu sebelum kami menikah, bahkan sampai saat ini kami sudah memiliki seorang putri. Aku benci hal itu. Padahal aku sudah berjanji saat aku melamarnya dulu kalau aku tidak akan membuatnya menangis lagi. Tapi hari ini? Ayolah aku juga tak mengerti alasan istriku merajuk sampai tersedu-sedu begini.

"Bukan begitu, Sakura!" ujarku dengan sedikit nada kekesalan di sana. Tentu saja aku sedikit emosi dengan situasi ini. Aku lelah baru saja pulang dari misi, seharusnya Sakura menyambutku dengan hangat seperti biasa, menyiapkan makan, menyiapkan air mandiku, tapi ada apa dengannya malam ini yang tiba-tiba saja menyeretku dalam pertengkaran tak jelas ini?

"Hiks, kau jahat Sasuke-_kun_! Apa salahku sampai kau selingkuh? Hiks.. hiks.."

Apa katanya? Selingkuh?

"Aku tidak selingkuh! Sudah ku bilang aku hanya menolong _kunnoichi_ itu dan aku tidak—"

"Kau memeluknya! Aku melihatnya sendiri Sasuke-_kun_! Sekarang aku tahu kau mulai memanfaatkan _fangirl_ mu! Kau jahat! Apa kau tidak ingat kau bahkan sudah punya anak?" seru Sakura lirih.

"Dia yang memelukku dan aku melepaskannya, Sakura! Aku sangat sadar diri dan aku sama sekali tidak memanfaatkan _fans_! Berhenti menuduhku yang tidak-tidak! Aku muak!" balasku tak kalah keras. Aku sudah tersulut emosi dan kini aku memojokkan Sakura di dinding ruang keluarga kami. Satu tanganku bertumpu di dinding dan berada di samping kepalanya. Aku mendekatkan jarak di antara kami, tanganku yang satunya mengusap cepat pipinya yang penuh airmata. "Berhenti menangis!" ujarku dingin. Sudah kubilang 'kan aku tidak suka melihatmu menangis, Sakura?

Dahi Sakura berkerut, ia hanya diam dan ekspresinya menyiratkan ketidakpercayaan dan mungkin ia sedikit _shock_ karena ku bentak dan aku perlakukan seperti ini. Tapi menurutku ini perlu.

Hening sejenak. Aku dan Sakura saling menatap intens. Menyelami mata masing-masing, mencari kebenaran di sana.

Tiba-tiba Sakura mendorong tubuhku dan untungnya bukan dengan tenaga monsternya. Tentu saja, mana berani ia denganku?

"Kau bohong! Sudahlah, kalau kau sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi.. pulangkan saja aku ke rumah orangtuaku Sasuke-_kun_!"

Aku tidak menyangka Sakura akan berteriak dengan begitu menyayat hati seperti ini. Dan, oh, tidak. Itu kata-kata yang paling tidak ingin aku dengar.

"Sakura!"

Aku menggeram kesal dengan tingkah Sakura yang sudah seperti remaja labil ini. Sabar, Sasuke, pikirkan kata-kata yang tepat sebelum semuanya jadi kacau. Bagaimanapun aku harus mempertahankan rumah tangga ini. Tapi sekian detik berlalu aku tidak juga menemukan sepatah kata pun. Kami hanya bertatapan tajam dan aku kembali melihat mata hijau Sakura yang berkaca-kaca.

Setelah itu Sakura berjalan menjauh dariku.

"Terserah kalau kau masih tidak mempercayaiku tapi jangan coba melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak!" kataku dingin dan meninggalkannya yang menangis lagi. Sebenarnya aku tidak tega tapi karena gengsiku yang tinggi dan aku sudah tidak ingin menambah parah masalah ini, aku memutuskan untuk mendinginkan pikiran dengan mandi. Aku pikir kami sama-sama membutuhkan waktu untuk mendinginkan pikiran karena sesuatu yang disertai emosi tidak akan berakhir dengan baik kan?

Aku pun masuk ke dalam kamar mandi dan membanting pintunya keras.

* * *

NORMAL POV

"HAHAHA jadi Sakura si tenaga monster itu takut padamu Sasuke? hik! Monster cengeng! Hahaha.."

Kiba yang mabuk berkomentar asal tanpa sadar Sasuke sudah melemparkan tatapan membunuh. Untung saja Sasuke tidak seperti Rock Lee, kalau iya bisa-bisa sedikit _sake_ yang mempengaruhinya dapat membuat tatapan membunuhnya berubah merah dan menghanguskan Kiba dengan _amaterasu_ saat itu juga.

"Hahahaha.."

Sasuke makin kesal, perempatan sudah muncul di dahinya saat gelak tawa teman-temannya sudah memenuhi kedai. Malam ini mereka begitu lepas, jujur dan bebas menjadi diri mereka sendiri tanpa tekanan, tanpa harus menjaga sikap. Ah, ini dia manfaat dan kesenangan berkumpul bersama sahabat.

Namun, berkebalikan dengan semua temannya yang tertawa diatas penderitaan Sasuke, Naruto justru terlihat kesal dan tanpa diduga ia menarik kerah baju Sasuke sembari membentaknya, "Kurang ajar kau, _Teme_! Kau sudah berjanji padaku untuk tidak menyakiti Sakura-_chan_ lagi 'kan? Mana buktinya? Tidak akan kumaafkan kau!"

Shikamaru dan Sai langsung melerai Naruto yang akan melancarkan tinjunya pada Sasuke. "Hey, Naruto, hentikan!" ujar Sai.

Sasuke hanya terdiam. Walaupun sedikit mabuk, memang benar apa yang dikatakan dan dilakukan Naruto. Sesaat sebelum upacara pernikahannya dengan Sakura dimulai sekitar dua belas tahun lalu, ia berkata demikian pada pria berambut kuning itu. Jelas saja Naruto marah, Sakura sudah ia anggap adiknya sendiri dan ia mempercayakannya pada Sasuke, sahabatnya untuk dilindungi dan dicintai, bukan untuk disakiti. Sudah cukup Naruto melihat Sakura yang sakit hati selama bertahun-tahun sebelum mendapatkan Sasuke. Dalam hati Sasuke menyesal dan merutuki dirinya sendiri. Tapi..

"Dengarkan dulu ceritaku sampai selesai, _Dobe_!" 

* * *

FLASHBACK

**SASUKE'S POV**

Mandi memang efektif untukku meredakan emosi dan menjernihkan pikiran. Saat ini aku sudah selesai mandi dan ku harap saat aku keluar kamar mandi dan berhadapan dengan Sakura, pikirannya pun sudah lebih tenang untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini. Aku yakin ada yang salah dengannya, tapi apa?

Saat aku sedang menggosok gigi, aku mendengar suara tangisan bayi yang aku tahu pasti itu adalah suara Sarada, putriku. Aku baru menyadari selama misiku beberapa hari ini aku belum bertemu putri kebangganku penerus klan Uchiha itu.

Maka setelah selesai dengan semua kegiatan pembersihan diriku, aku keluar dari kamar mandi dan segera menuju kamar untuk melihat putriku tapi aku merasa janggal saat tidak mendengar suara apapun di rumah. Rumahku hening. Ke mana istri dan anakku?

Setelah berpakaian aku pun mencari di seluruh sudut rumah dan hasilnya nihil. Aku tidak menemukan Sakura atau Sarada di rumah.

Tidak!

Situasi sepeti ini mau tidak mau mengingatkanku pada malam _itu_. Kejadian bertahun-tahun lalu di mana aku kehilangan keluargaku. Aku tidak akan rela jika hal itu terulang lagi. Berbagai macam prasangka pun berkecamuk di otakku dan membuatku melupakan begitu saja masalah dengan Sakura tadi. Sekarang hal yang menjadi pikiranku hanyalah menemukan mereka secepatnya. Perasaan khawatir menggerogotiku lantaran hari sudah gelap dan di luar hujan mulai turun.

Di tengah kepanikanku satu-satunya tempat yang kupikirkan adalah rumah orangtua Sakura. Tadi Sakura sempat menyebutkan hal itu tapi aku tidak menyangka dia dengan nekatnya akan benar-benar pergi mengabaikan perkataanku bahkan membawa Sarada yang seharusnya sudah terlelap.

Dasar bodoh, sebenarnya apa yang dipikirkannya? Masalahnya adalah cuaca di luar yang sedang aku tembus ini sedang tidak bersahabat dan membawa serta bayi yang baru berumur sepuluh bulan benar-benar bukan sebuah keputusan yang baik! Apakah ia berpikir seratus persen hanya menggunakan perasaannya dan bukan logikanya?

Terkadang wanita memang sangat sulit dimengerti.

Aku berlari menembus hujan yang semakin lama semakin lebat tanpa mempedulikan tubuhku yang basah. Kalau sudah seperti ini aku tidak lagi ingat dengan payung atau hal semacamnya. Sepanjang jalan aku tidak juga menemukan Sakura dan kini, dengan waktu singkat, aku telah sampai di depan pintu kediaman keluarga Haruno. Aku terdiam sejenak sebelum mengetuk pintu. Hanya bisa berharap besar Sakura dan Sarada sudah aman di dalam rumah ini.

Saat tanganku sudah terangkat untuk mengetuk pintu, sebersit pikiran kembali menggangguku. Di dalam sana ada orangtua Sakura. Mereka pasti akan marah padaku bila tahu kami sedang dalam masalah bahkan sampai membawa Sakura pulang ke sini. Habislah aku.

Tapi mengesampingkan rasa malu, takut—sebenarnya aku tidak takut dengan mertuaku hanya saja aku merasa tidak enak dengan mereka karena ini membuatku terlihat seperti suami yang tidak bertanggungjawab— dan sebagainya, aku lebih mengkhawatirkan keberadaan istri dan anakku. Aku harus memastikan hal ini secepatnya. Maka dengan seluruh keberanianku, aku mengetuk pintu rumah Haruno dengan sedikit tergesa.

Tok Tok Tok

Pintu pun terbuka dengan cepat dan aku sudah siap dengan segala resiko yang akan ku terima. Namun diluar ekspektasiku, ibu mertuaku malah menyambutku layaknya baru menemukan anak laki-laki kecilnya yang kehujanan.

"Astaga Sasuke kau basah kuyup! Cepat masuk, keringkan tubuhmu!" Ibu Mebuki segera mengambilkan mantel di dekat pintu setelah aku masuk. Aku tersanjung dengan sikap mertuaku yang berjiwa besar ini. Walaupun aku sudah menyakiti putrinya, beliau tidak serta merta marah padaku dan tetap menganggap aku ini anak laki-lakinya sendiri. Seperti biasa.

"Ibu, apa Sakura dan Sarada ada di dalam?" Sambil menutup pintu dan bahkan sebelum mengeringkan diri pun aku sudah tidak sabar untuk bertanya hal yang paling ingin kuketahui itu.

Ibu Mebuki tersenyum maklum sebelum menjawab. "Dia ada di kamarnya. Untungnya mereka sampai sebelum hujan turun."

Lega sekali aku mendengarnya walaupun aku tahu bukan berarti permasalahan selesai sampai di sini. Ada mertua terlebih dahulu yang harus ku hadapi sebelum ke masalah inti.

"..."

"Sasuke?"

Ada Ayah mertuaku di sana. Segelintir perasaan gugup menyerangku saat jarak kami sudah makin menipis. Jantungku berdebar bersiap menerima kemarahan ayah Sakura ini melihat bagaimana situasiku dengan Sakura kini.

Tapi saat kami sudah duduk di ruang keluarga, tidak ada semburan kemarahan atau sikap sinis yang ku dapat dari Ayah Kizashi, sepertinya mereka mengerti kondisi kami dan bisa memaklumi.

Aku melepaskan sejenak ketegangan yang sejak tadi menggelayutiku tentang mertuaku. Ternyata mereka sangat bijak diluar dugaanku. Yah, memang pada dasarnya kedua orangtua Sakura adalah tipe orang yang hangat—dan sedikit konyol. Hal yang sepatutnya aku syukuri.

Setelah berbasa-basi dengan Ayah sedangkan Ibu mengambilkanku handuk kering dan minuman hangat, sebuah pertanyaan utama penyebab semua kejadian ini pun terlontar.

"Sebenarnya ada apa di antara kalian berdua?" ujar ayah mertuaku.

Untuk sesaat denting jarum jam terasa berhenti. Aku mengumpulkan segala keberanian dan memilah kata-kata yang tepat sebelum akhirnya aku menjawab dengan tegas dan jujur.

"Kami bertengkar, tapi aku akan segera meluruskan ini. Maaf karena membuat Sakura sampai kembali ke mari, aku sudah mencegahnya tapi ia pergi tanpa sepengetahuanku. Jadi, izinkan aku menemuinya."

Rasanya konyol saat diriku terdengar seperti seseorang yang akan melamar Sakura. Tapi aku tidak peduli.

"Hm, pantas saja tadi dia datang tiba-tiba dan langsung naik ke kamarnya tanpa bicara pada kami. Waktu kami tanyai dia bilang 'Sasuke tidak mencintaiku lagi..' sambil menangis. Setelah itu dia mengusir kami dari kamarnya. Haah anak itu, kenapa mendadak jadi temperamental begini. Seperti remaja saja," ujar Ayah sambil menaruh tangannya di dagu.

"Sasuke, apa itu benar?" ujar Ibu dengan raut khawatir di wajahnya.

"Tidak. Aku juga tidak tahu mengapa dia jadi sensitif,"

"Syukurlah. Soal Sakura yang jadi sensitif, kurasa ini sudah memasuki siklus bulanannya. Jadi yah, kau tahu kan wanita?" kata Ibu sambil melirik kalender dinding. Pantas saja! Bagaimana bisa aku tidak menyadarinya?

"Hn, Aku akan ke kamarnya." Ujarku sambil bangkit berdiri.

* * *

TOK TOK TOK

Saat ini aku sudah berada di depan pintu kamar Sakura. beberapa kali mengetuk, tidak juga ada jawaban.

"Sakura," panggilku.

TOK TOK TOK

Aku mengetuknya makin keras.

"Sakura, buka pintunya!"

Masih hening. Ugh apa dia benar ada di dalam?

TOK TOK

Aku mulai frustasi mengetuk.

"Saku—"

"Pergi!"

Untuk pertamakalinya dalam hidupku, Sakura, istriku, perempuan nomor satu di hatiku, menyuruhku pergi. Oh apakah akan ada badai besar setelah ini? Biasanya Sakura adalah orang yang selalu menahanku pergi. Dari sejak kami remaja, saat aku akan meninggalkan Konoha pertama kalinya, masih jelas di kepalaku teriakan lirihnya yang menahanku pergi. Juga, tahun-tahun setelah perang, bahkan setelah kami menikah, Sakura adalah orang yang selalu menahan kepergianku. Sekarang apa?

"Jangan temui aku Sasuke-_kun_!" Aku tidak mau melihatmu!"

Kalimat itu membuat ketukanku memelan dengan putus asanya. Benarkah Sakura yang berkata seperti itu? Tidak bisa ku percaya. Seperti ini kah rasanya? Perasaan yang dialami Sakura saat aku tinggalkan berkali-kali dulu? Dulu aku selalu mengabaikan ucapan 'jangan pergi' nya, namun kebalikannya, kini dia menyuruhku pergi? Ini kah yang disebut karma?

"Sakura kita perlu bicara!"

Suaraku makin meninggi. Benar-benar keras kepala sekali perempuan ini. Apa susahnya membuka pintu?

Tenang, Sasuke, di bawah ada orangtua Sakura jangan sampai mereka mendengar suara ribut-ribut ini. Beberapa saat terdiam aku mulai memikirkan cara lain. Seringaiku muncul saat pikiran itu terlintas di otakku. Aku pun beranjak pergi keluar rumah ini mengabaikan tatapan heran mertuaku dari ruang keluarga.

* * *

Kini aku sudah berada di balkon kamar Sakura di lantai tiga kediaman Haruno. Terpaksa aku memilih jalan memanjat dinding dari luar untuk masuk hanya demi menemui istriku yang keras kepala itu. Kalau bukan karena cinta aku tidak akan mau melakukan hal seperti ini—cih, kenapa aku jadi mendramatisir begini.

Sejenak ku tatap pintu kaca yang menghubungkan langsung balkon setengah lingkaran ini dengan kamar Sakura. Aku melihat Sakura sedang duduk di ranjang dengan wajah tertunduk memunggungi pintu kaca. Ada Sarada juga yang sudah tertidur di ranjang. Sekali lagi aku merasa lega melihat mereka baik-baik saja.

Sambil menggeser pintu kaca yang untungnya tidak terkunci ini, aku menarik napas dalam-dalam menginstruksikan diriku sendiri untuk bersikap selembut mungkin dengan Sakura nanti, tanpa emosi, dan membuang jauh-jauh gengsi Uchiha. Karena aku tahu ia sedang dalam suasana hati yang buruk dan super sensitif. Sedikit saja aku terbawa emosi, Sakura pun akan tersulut dan ini akan berakhir sama seperti di rumah kami tadi.

Perlahan aku melangkah masuk ke dalam, Sakura yang menyadari ada langkah kaki mendekat langsung menengok kearahku.

"Sasuke-_kun_? Untuk apa kau ke sini? Menjauh dariku!" Sakura berujar dingin begitu melihatku mendekat kearahnya. Tatapannya menyiratkan kegalauan dan rasa kaget. Huh, kau kira aku akan menyerah begitu saja untuk bisa menemuimu, Sakura?

Untuk beberapa detik aku hanya terdiam.

"Apa yang membawamu ke mari?" ujarku datar, melangkah makin dekat ke arahnya.

Ia berdiri, mundur menjauh dariku.

"Seingatku aku tidak pernah memberimu izin pergi dari rumah malam-malam begini. Apalagi membawa Sarada juga. Di cuaca seburuk ini." Lanjutku sambil melirik ke arah Sarada yang tertidur pulas di ranjang _single_ Sakura. Kini posisi kami sudah berdiri berhadapan.

"Bukan urusanmu," ujar Sakura lirih sambil membuang muka, menghindari tatapanku.

Tentu saja urusanku, aku ini suamimu, Sakura!

Ingin rasanya aku berkata demikian tapi sebisa mungkin aku tahan. Ingat prinsipmu, Sasuke.

Aku menghela napas, kembali berpikir harus bagaimana untuk menaklukkan hati ratu berambut pink ini. Aku tahu Sakura kini sedang dalam perdebatan dalam dirinya sendiri. Antara marah padaku, tapi tidak bisa lama-lama membenciku. Ingin berpisah denganku, tapi tidak sanggup. Ujungnya ia malah menangis dengan labilnya. Istriku ini mudah sekali ditebak, tapi ia tak tahu aku bisa membacanya dengan tepat.

Maka, aku menarik tangannya untuk duduk di tepi ranjang dan seperti dugaanku, ia menurut saja. Setelah keheningan yang menyelimuti kami, aku pun kembali bersuara.

"Sakura, ada apa denganmu? Kalau aku salah, aku minta maaf. Tapi jangan seperti ini. Kembalilah ke rumah, aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu," ujarku lembut. Tanganku masih memegang tangannya yang tadi kutarik untuk duduk. Aku meminta maaf padanya tapi aku sendiri tak tahu letak kesalahanku di mana. Masa bodoh dengan itu, apapun kulakukan agar Sakura tidak marah lagi. Sikap dinginku yang biasa pun sudah kubuang jauh-jauh supaya ia bisa luluh.

Ia melirikku takut-takut. Aku terus memperhatikan setiap gerak-geriknya. Perlahan matanya mulai berkaca-kaca lagi. Oh, tidak. Jangan lagi.

"Tapi.. kau.. kenapa kau selingkuh dariku Sasuke-_kun_? Aku.. aku tidak mau kembali.. kalau ternyata.. kau.. mencintai gadis lain.." ujarnya lirih. Tubuhnya bergetar pelan dan tetesan air mata mulai mengalir dari mata zambrudnya yang menurutku sangat cantik itu. Ya Tuhan kenapa ia bisa berprasangka seperti itu?

Aku mendekat untuk merengkuh tubuhnya tapi perlahan ia beringsut mundur. Maka aku letakkan satu tanganku di pundaknya dan ibu jariku yang lain mengusap air matanya yang jatuh di pipi putih Sakura. Sedikit penolakan masih ia tunjukkan dengan menundukkan kepalanya tapi sikapnya kini sudah mulai melunak dibanding sebelumnya.

"Demi Tuhan aku tidak pernah mengkhianatimu, Sakura. Kejadiannya hanya, aku menolong _kunnoichi_ pirang yang sedang diserang bandit itu dan setelah itu mungkin ia terlalu terbawa perasaan harunya dan memelukku tiba-tiba. Tapi aku langsung melepasnya! Lagipula kau tahu aku kan, aku tidak suka kalau ada perempuan lain yang dekat-dekat denganku?" ujarku sejujur mungkin sambil menatap lurus mata hijaunya. Tanganku pun masih berada di pipinya.

Kembali aku aku melihat keraguannya. Itu seperti setengah dari dirinya ingn mempercayaiku dan setengah dirinya yang lain masih marah dan tidak terima dengan perkataanku.

"Tapi waktu itu.. aku melihatmu—tunggu, kau bilang pirang?" tiba-tiba Sakura memotong perkatannya sendiri saat ia terlihat seperti menyadari sesuatu.

"Ya, rambutnya pirang. Kenapa?" jawabku datar.

"_Ano_.. yang aku lihat, rambutnya hitam panjang dan.. yah aku memang tidak melihat wajahnya karena ia membelakangiku, tapi kau memeluknya erat bahkan menepuk punggungnya Sasuke-_kun_! Aku melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri sepulang kerja!" ujarnya ragu-ragu namun tetap mempertahankan argumennya.

Aku terdiam sejenak memikirkan perkataan Sakura, awalnya aku sedikit bingung tapi saat ku sadari.. itu..

Pfft..

Setengah mati aku menahan tawa yang ingin keluar dari mulutku. Pasalnya yang Sakura bicarakan adalah..

"Oh. Itu memang benar, hanya saja.."

Tubuhku mulai bergetar dan aku mendengus menahan tawa. Sakura yang melihatku langsung naik pitam dan bersiap marah. "Hanya saja apa?" ujarnya yang sekarang sudah menegakkan tubuhnya terlepas dari segala sentuhanku dan matanya melebar menatapku tapi kembali berkaca-kaca.

"Jawab Sasu—"

"Itu Orochimaru."

.

.

.

"Apa?"

Tampang bodoh terpampang di wajah cantik Sakura saat mengatakan satu kata itu. Rasanya aku ingin terbahak-bahak melihatnya begitu linglung. Aku pun melanjutkan penjelasanku.

"Kau cemburu pada Orochimaru, nyonya Uchiha." Ujarku sedikit menggodanya. Seringai terlihat di wajahku. Dugaanku benar kan? Ini hanya salah paham yang perlu diluruskan.

"..."

"Tadi sore Orochimaru mengunjungi Tsunade-_sama_ dan akan pulang ke Oto saat aku bertemu dengannya di gerbang desa. Sudah lama juga aku tidak bertemu mantan guruku yang sudah kembali ke jalan yang benar itu. Kami mengobrol sebentar dan sebelum berpisah kami saling mengatakan sesuatu seperti 'Sukses selalu' atau semacamnya lalu memelukku, yah kau tahu pelukan sesama pria sewajarnya."

Setelah perang dan semua yang terjadi selama ini tidak hanya membuatku kembali ke jalan yang benar tapi juga guruku yang dulunya raja jahat itu menjadi lebih menyadari arti kehidupan apalagi di usia senjanya ini. Kami semakin banyak melakukan hal baik contohnya dia yang lebih banyak mempererat persaudaraan berbeda dengan dirinya dulu yang suka memutus ikatan baik dengan orang lain dan aku yang mulai banyak menolong orang berkebalikan dengan dulu yang seringkali menyakiti orang lain.

Namun terlepas dari itu kini aku melihat wajah Sakura yang memerah menahan malu. "Kau tidak sedang berbohong kan?" ujarnya pelan.

"Memangnya aku pernah berbohong padamu?" ujarku retoris. Faktanya aku memang selalu jujur terutama dengan wanita di hadapanku ini walaupun itu menyakitkan.

Sakura masih terlihat tidak percaya—lebih kepada kenyataan bahwa dirinya cemburu pada kakek tua seperti Orochimaru.

"Kau bisa menanyakannya langsung pada Orochimaru kalau tidak percaya," lanjutku meyakinkannya.

Detik berikutnya aku bisa merasakan Sakura menubrukku dan memelukku erat. Ia mendongak menatapku saat berkata "Betapa bodohnya aku. Tapi.. syukurlah itu artinya kau masih mencintaiku kan Sasuke-_kun_?"

Aku membalas pelukannya, lalu mengusap kepala merah mudanya. "Hn. Dan hanya kau."

Sakura kembali menatapku dengan pandangan berkaca-kaca. Bedanya, kali ini ia terharu bukan sedih lagi. Akhirnya masalah ini terselesaikan dan akan kupastikan setelah ini tidak ada lagi Sakura yang pulang ke rumah orangtuanya. Hanya aku, istriku, dan anakku di rumah kami sendiri sebagai keluarga Uchiha yang utuh. Aku bersumpah tidak akan kehilangan keluargaku lagi.

Mata kami masih saling menatap, banyak perasaan yang terlukis di sana namun semakin lama kami semakin terbawa perasaan dan baik aku maupun Sakura saling mendekatkan diri. Wajahku sudah tinggal beberapa sentimeter lagi dengannya, tepat sebelum bibir kami bertemu..

Tok tok tok

Terdengar suara pintu diketuk.

"Sasuke, apa kau di dalam? Kalau mau tidur ambil lah _futon_ di bawah. Kasur Sakura pasti tidak muat."

Itu suara ibu. Huh, apa memang sudah kodrat mertua selalu mengganggu momen romantisku dengan Sakura?

Aku melirik ke ranjang, benar juga ini hanya ukuran single.

"Baiklah aku akan segera turun, Bu." Ujarku.

Saat aku beranjak pergi Sakura tiba-tiba menahan tanganku. "Sasuke-kun, jangan tinggalkan aku."

Dasar hormon bulanan wanita. Lihat sekarang ia jadi manja begini setelah tadi marah dan gampang menangis.

Aku pun kembali duduk setelah sebelumnya berkata pada Ibu akan mengambil _futon_ nanti. Sekarang lebih baik turuti saja kemauan ratu ku ini sebelum _mood _nya berubah lagi.

Kami duduk bersebelahan bersandar pada kepala ranjang dengan kaki yang diselonjorkan. Ranjang yang sempit ditambah ada Sarada yang tidur di sisi lain ranjang ini membuatku hanya bisa duduk di tepian. Tangan kananku memeluk pundak Sakura dan kepalanya bersandar pada bahu ku. Tangannya ia letakkan di dadaku dan tangannya yang lain memeluk pinggangku dari belakang. Kalau sudah seperti ini Sakura manjanya bukan main.

"Sasuke-_kun,_ rambutmu basah, tadi kau kehujanan ya?" ujarnya sambil memainkan ujung rambutku yang memanjang.

"Hn. Tidurlah Sakura," balasku.

"Ternyata kau romantis sekali ya, Sasuke-_kun_. Mengejarku sampai menerjang hujan begitu. Ah aku makin cinta padamu, Anata." Sakura mencium pipiku singkat. Aku merasakan wajahku memerah menyadari aku baru saja melakoni drama yang cukup mengharukan.

"Hn." Balasku sekenanya. Kembali menjadi Sasuke yang _tsundere_.

Setelahnya aku hanya diam mendengarkan ocehannya yang manja dan diam-diam aku bersyukur sekaligus menikmati kebersamaan kami. Bagiku tidak ada yang hal lebih baik ketika aku sudah bersama Sakura dan Sarada di sisiku. Sangat damai dan nyaman.

Beberapa saat kemudian ku lirik Sakura yang ternyata sudah tidur di pelukanku. Wajahnya tenang, ah ia memang seorang bidadari. Perlahan kulepaskan diriku dan membetulkan posisi tidurnya agar lebih nyaman di ranjang kecil ini.

Sebelum aku beranjak keluar mengambil _futon_ untukku tidur, aku mengusap rambut hitam tipis putri kecilku yang terlelap di samping ibunya dan ku cium keningnya lembut. Lalu berpindah ke ibunya, aku mencium dahi lebar Sakura lalu bibirnya sekilas sambil menggumamkan 'Aku mencintaimu' untuk dua perempuan paling penting dalam hidupku.

* * *

NORMAL POV

"Wah, ternyata kau romantis juga ya, _Teme_."

Uzumaki Naruto bergumam saat Sasuke menyelesaikan ceritanya sementara teman-temannya yang lain hanya diam tidak bisa berkata-kata. Dalam hati mereka mengiyakan perkataan Naruto namun ini respon yang seratus delapan puluh derajat berbeda dengan saat ceritanya sampai di bagian Orochimaru. Itu membuat mereka terpingkal-pingkal bahkan membuat Kiba sembuh dari mabuknya secara ajaib.

"Huh, sekarang giliran kalian." ujar sang Uchiha tidak mau kalah.

Naruto selaku sang Hokage yang memimpin permainan kejujuran ini segera menimpali. "Benar juga. Mari kita dengarkan cerita selanjutnya dari ..." 

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

Pulangkan sajaa~ aku pada ibuku, atau ayahkuuu, uwo~ uwoo~

Aku berpikir karena orangtuanya Sakura cuma punya satu anak perempuan(dan cucunya juga perempuan) otomatis naluri orangtua akan mendambakan anak laki-laki. Jadi, ku pikir mereka akan menyayangi menantunya, Sasuke, seperti anak sendiri (mengingat sikap orangtuanya Sakura yang hangat dan gak kaku kan).

Well, kenapa tiba-tiba mem-post ff multi chapter. Kenapa malah multi chapter lagi sih munyaaa? Multi chaper yang lain aja masih terbengkalai banyak utang gitu huhuu. Maafkan munya ya teman-teman, beginilah mood menulis datangnya tiba-tiba. Tapi munya janji kok bakal lanjut ngerjain ff MC yang sebelumnya lagi! Doakan aja ide berdatangan di kepala munya hoho.

Ohya munya mau ngingetin juga soal konten sake di fic ini sebenernya munya rada khawatir, ragu mau naro di rate M tapi gimana gitu. Jadi ya cukup dimengerti aja ya reader yang budiman. Anak baik gaboleh konsumsi alkohol. Itu kan mereka para shinobi sudah cukup umur dan di Konoha dingin jadi yaa sake itu buat hangatkan badan. Da negara kita mah apa atuh tropis udah panas gini.

Anyway! HAPPY BIRTHDAY LUCKIEST GIRL IN WORLD UCHIHA SAKURA! *telat*

Cie banget kan sekarang nyonya Uchiha. Kamu tuh hoki banget yaaa bisa dapetin my baby honey Sasuke cowok tertampan sedunia anime! Cukup tau aku iri.

Tapi btw, aku sangat sangat sangat bahagia sekali pas tau Sasusaku canon dan baru sekarang nulis fic Sasusaku family. Yohoooo makasih ya Om kishi udah mewujudkan harapan semua savers!

Akhir kata, review ya. Walaupun fic ini gaje. Okay? Okay?

Salam,

Munya.


	2. Sai & Ino

**A Naruto fanfiction,**

**Pulangkan Saja! ©2016 Munya munya**

**Rated: T (+)**

**Genre: Romance, drama.**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: Canon! Maybe miss typos, ooc, Don't like don't read!**

**Hal yang gak baik, jangan ditiru!**

* * *

"Cerita selanjutnya dari.. Sai!"

Sebuah nama sudah terucap dari bibir sang Hokage. Si empunya nama samaran yang pada akhirnya menjadi nama permanen itu pun melongo. Mata yang terbuka setengah karena efek alkohol yang mulai mempengaruhi kesadarannya itu menatap teman-temannya yang kini terkekeh bahagia melihat Sai yang akan mengambil giliran sebagai korban selanjutnya dalam mengumbar aib rumah tangganya.

"Cepat Sai jangan diam saja, aku sudah mulai mengantuk!" seru Shikamaru dengan nada melanturnya.

"Iya Sai.. hng.. aku ingin tahu bagaiamana kelakuan Ino setelah menikah!" Chouji yang teler pun menunjukkan rasa penasarannya akan sahabat perempuan sejak kecilnya itu.

Memang selama masih lajang ketiga sahabat itu, Shikamaru, Chouji dan Ino sangat dekat sampai tahu jelas tentang kehidupan masing-masing. Namun setelah menikah, semuanya jelas berbeda. Bukan lagi satu paket Ino, Shikamaru dan Chouji, akan tetapi kini menjadi: Ino dan Sai, Shikamaru dan Temari serta Chouji dan Karui. Terkadang, Chouji rindu hari-hari mereka saat masih bertiga kemanapun mereka pergi.

Sai terdiam cukup lama karena sibuk dengan pergolatan dalam otaknya. Alam kesadarannya seakan didesak oleh dua kubu yang berlawanan. Logikanya memikirkan bagaimana reaksi Ino bila tahu aib nya terungkap di telinga para kawan lelakinya ini. Sementara kesadarannya yang mulai menurun menggoda dirinya untuk bicara gamblang dan jujur seperti tabiatnya dulu. Yah syukurlah berkat pernikahan mereka sifat-sifat buruk yang kurang manusiawi dari Sai sedikit demi sedikit menghilang.

Sementara itu di pojokan, Kiba sudah bersorak licik tidak sabar ingin mendengar bagaimana Ratu Gosip Konoha yang cerewet dan _bossy _itu dinistakan.

"Sai!" Desak Naruto yang mulai tidak sabar.

"Baiklah.. baiklah.. Hm, Ino marah sampai ingin pulang ke rumah ibunya ya? Pernah. Ini ketika kami baru menikah dan belum ada Inojin,"

* * *

FLASHBACK

Wanita muda itu melepas ikat rambutnya dengan gusar. Kesepuluh jari-jari lentiknya mencengkram kepalanya frustasi. Belum habis masalah pekerjaannya di Kantor Inteligensi Konoha, kini kinerja _shift _pendeknya di Rumah Sakit Konoha pun dikritik oleh atasannya.

Masih jelas di kepala Ino saat berkas laporannya ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Kapten Ibiki. Ia tidak tahu mengapa berkas yang disusunnya sendiri melalui berbagai rangkaian penelitian panjang dinilai kurang baik oleh Ibiki, tidak seperti biasanya. Memang apa yang salah pada dirinya?

Yamanaka Ino mendesah lelah untuk yang kesekian kalinya hari ini. _'Bad day ever'_ mungkin menjadi ungkapan yang tepat bagi seorang Ino yang terbiasa memegang teguh perfeksionisme dalam pekerjaannya. Bukan karena tertular Sai semenjak pernikahan mereka beberapa bulan lalu, tapi sebenarnya sifat ini telah dimiliki Ino sejak lahir. Walaupun, berbeda dengan suaminya itu, Ino sering mengeluh di sela-sela aktivitasnya.

Di meja kerjanya dalam ruangan ninja medis yang sepi, Ino menumpukan kepala di atas meja kayu sintetis. Kedua tangannya terjulur bebas di samping kepalanya. Raut wajahnya kacau, perasaan sedih, lelah, frustasi dan tertekan bercampur jadi satu dan berhasil menurunkan kadar kecantikan Ino hari ini.

Ino merasa dikhianati oleh usahanya sendiri. Mungkin, tubuhnya berada pada titik jenuhnya sehingga apa yang dianggapnya ia kerjakan dengan maksimal nyatanya meraih hasil yang tak sejalan. Perasaan terkhianati itu seakan ditimpa beban yang semakin membuatnya tak bisa bangun, saat kalimat kritikan pedas layaknya omelan ibu tiri itu banyak diterimanya hari ini. Bahkan Shizune pun menegur kesalahannya di rumah sakit beberapa saat lalu!

Karena berbagai tekanan itu Ino merasa terpuruk. Ia tidak ingin memiliki rapor merah dalam pekerjaannya tapi usaha yang ia lakukan rasanya tetap saja dipandang negatif oleh atasan maupun rekan kerjanya. Serba salah. Segala keluh kesah ini ingin ia tumpahkan segera. Ino butuh sandaran. Di saat seperti ini, di titik terendahnya, ia butuh Sai!

Dadanya sesak sampai ingin menangis rasanya. Sungguh, ia hanya butuh Sai di sisinya!

Saat otaknya tiba-tiba mengingat Sai, Ino mengangkat kepalanya dan duduk tegak. Telapak tangannya mengusap wajah putih itu perlahan sambil menarik napas panjang. Tetapi semangat yang dicarinya tak kunjung nampak pada jiwanya. Maka Ino menolehkan kepala ke jendela besar di seberang kursinya duduk, perlahan namun pasti wanita berambut pirang panjang itu berjalan mendekati jendela rumah sakit yang berembun.

Mata _aquamarine _nya menatap lurus kaca jendela yang menghadap jalan besar di luar. Seakan-akan pandangannya bisa memanggil orang yang ditunggunya ke sini. Sekarang Sai sedang dalam misi dan hari ini direncanakan pulang. Ino berharap besar apapun yang terjadi, Sai harus pulang hari ini. Ia tidak tahu dirinya akan hancur seperti apa lagi bila tidak bertemu pemilik hatinya itu malam ini.

Malam musim dingin ini sudah beranjak larut dan _shift _Ino sudah berakhir setengah jam yang lalu namun wanita cantik itu memutuskan untuk menunggu Sai menjemputnya. Memang, Sai tidak berkata seperti itu sebelum kepergiannya tiga hari lalu. Namun hal ini seakan sudah menjadi kebiasaan atau bahkan telah menjadi sebuah peraturan tidak tertulis dalam keluarga Sai dan Ino. Maka, Ino menunda pulang. Rumah yang sepi ditambah cuaca dingin ini akan memperburuk suasana hatinya bila tanpa Sai.

_Kunoichi _persepsi keturunan Yamanaka itu membunuh waktu dengan duduk di depan jendela sambil mengintrospeksi kesalahannya hari ini. Ia bertekad malam ini juga akan menyelesaikan tugasnya sebaik-baiknya sekaligus memperbaiki kesalahan laporannya. Ya, harus! Seorang Yamanaka Ino tidak boleh mendapat rapor merah dalam kariernya!

Pucuk dicinta ulam pun tiba. Tak sampai lelah menunggu, siluet Sai yang sedang berjalan menuju Rumah Sakit Konoha terlihat oleh mata hijau kebiruan Ino. Wanita itu langsung mengangkat kepalanya dan seakan mendapat energi yang membiusnya, Ino bergegas membereskan barang-barangnya dan dengan cepat turun dari lantai tiga rumah sakit menuju pintu utama.

Ino telah berada di pintu utama rumah sakit sebelum Sai tiba. Pria yang masih memakai setelan ninjanya itu otomatis melihat Ino seperti sudah menunggunya. Lantas ia pun menghampiri istri cantiknya itu dengan sedikit rasa bersalah lengkap dengan senyum khas dirinya.

"Sudah lama menunggu, Nona cantik?"

Wajah Ino langsung berseri-seri mendengar Sai menyapanya. Walapun mereka sudah menikah, rasanya masih saja seperti pasangan kekasih baru. Bentuk perhatian kecil Sai ini cukup membuat hati Ino penuh bunga yang bersemi.

"Percaya diri sekali, belum tentu 'kan yang kutunggu itu kau." Jawab Ino sambil mengamit tangan Sai. Keduanya tersenyum geli. Namun, Sai tidak dapat menangkap tawa ceria Ino di sela candaan itu. Rangkulan tangannya juga sangat erat, seakan-akan Ino rapuh dan butuh penopang. _Ini aneh, tidak seperti biasanya,_ pikir Sai.

Mereka mulai berjalan pulang beriringan. Menapaki jalanan malam Konoha. Sepanjang jalan, Ino mulai menginterogasi Sai tentang misinya kemarin. Bukan, bukan interogasi ninja profesional. Maksud interogasi di sini hanyalah pertanyaan posesif seorang istri sampai pertanyaan menyelidik apakah ada luka di tubuh Sai. Ino memang cerewet bila menyangkut urusan seperti ini, Sai akui itu.

Tetapi setelah mereka sampai di dalam rumah, Ino tiba-tiba memeluk Sai dengan pandangan sendu, menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada Sai. Mereka masih berada di ruang tamu yang terasa hening cukup lama karena pria berkulit putih pucat itu heran tiba-tiba istrinya seperti ini.

Di samping itu, Sai menerka Ino sedang membutuhkan dirinya. Jadi, pria itu tidak banyak bertanya dan memberi Ino waktu lebih lama dalam pelukannya. Sai menarik Ino semakin dalam. Ia mengusap rambut panjang Ino lembut berulang-ulang, sebelum akhirnya melontarkan pertanyaan yang sejak tadi ia tahan. "Ada apa Ino? Kau tidak seperti biasanya, hm?"

"Tidak apa-apa, Sai. Aku.. aku hanya butuh dirimu. Aku senang kau pulang tepat waktu." Ino memisahkan diri dari tubuh suaminya namun kedua tangannya tetap setia melingkar di punggung tegap Sai, wanita itu tersenyum sedikit lalu kepalanya ia tengadahkan menatap langsung wajah Sai.

Sai membalas senyum Ino demi menyenangkan hati perempuannya itu. Walaupun ia tahu, senyum Ino palsu..

Oleh karena itu Sai mendekap Ino lagi. Wanita itu menutup matanya merasakan kenyamanan dalam pelukan Sai. Dinginnya udara awal Desember seakan ditepis oleh hangat dalam dekap tubuh sang ninja seniman itu.

Sekilas saja, Sai yang biasanya tidak peka dengan perasaan seseorang sudah tahu Ino sedang sangat rapuh dari pelukannya. Maka ia bertekad akan memberikan Ino kekuatan dan dukungan.

Ah, ada gunanya juga buku-buku tentang hubungan pernikahan yang Sai baca.

"Tampaknya kau lelah sekali, bagaimana kalau kita makan lalu tidur?"

Ino merasa kalimat suaminya itu juga berlaku untuk Sai sendiri. Dan karena pengertian yang Sai berikan bahkan tanpa Ino minta, wanita itu merasa sangat bersyukur sudah memiliki si seniman Konoha. Maka daripada berucap banyak kata, Ino lebih memilih merangkum semua rasa syukurnya dalam satu kalimat.

"Aku mencintaimu, _Anata._ Ayo!"

"Hng?" Sai terheran-heran dengan respon mendadak Ino. Tapi tidak apa, selama Ino sudah kembali menemukan semangat dirinya.

Hah, ingatkan Sai untuk membeli buku baru tentang ini.

.

.

.

Makan malam pasangan baru keluarga Yamanaka ini sepertinya lebih pantas disebut makan malam Sai saja. Karena sang istri hanya menghabiskan satu buah pir dan satu gelas susu hangat. Sai sudah menyuruhnya makan berulang kali, namun Ino berdalih tidak nafsu makan. Sai semakin curiga sebenarnya masalah apa yang sedang menimpa istrinya. Ia ingin bertanya namun lagi-lagi ia urungkan karena tidak ingin merusak suasana hati Ino.

* * *

"Belum mau tidur?"

Pintu kamar terbuka diikuti pertanyaan Sai yang tertuju pada satu-satunya orang di ruangan itu.

Sai yang hendak berbaring di tempat tidur mengurungkan niatnya kala melihat Ino masih sibuk berkutat dengan gulungan-gulungan pekerjaan di meja kerjanya di pojok kamar mereka. Padahal jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam.

"Kau duluan saja, Sai. Pasti lelah 'kan setelah misi?"

Ino berujar tanpa menoleh ke arah Sai sedikitpun, konsentrasinya tertuju pada tangan yang sedang menulis ulang laporan Divisi Intelijensi.

Laki-laki berambut hitam lurus itu mendekati meja Ino. Meja itu tampak begitu penuh dengan banyaknya gulungan dan buku-buku tebal arsip Divisi Inteligensi yang harus Ino kaji keseluruhan isinya. Belum lagi kertas-kertas data Rumah Sakit Konoha(termasuk di dalamnya berkas Klinik Kesehatan Mental Anak) yang juga menumpuk, mengantre minta dikerjakan.

Sai prihatin dengan banyaknya pekerjaan yang harus Ino selesaikan. Melihat kondisi psikis Ino tadi yang tidak begitu baik membuat Sai khawatir. Ia pun mengangkat tangannya dan mengelus rambut pirang pucat Ino penuh sayang.

"Tapi tidurku terasa hampa jika tidak memelukmu, Ino_-chan_." Ujar Sai rendah sambil menunduk menyejajarkan kepalanya dengan kepala Ino yang sedang duduk.

Hal itu lantas membuat Ino menoleh, wajahnya memerah padam membuat Sai tersenyum geli. Ino yang salah tingkah menyikut pelan pinggang Sai. "Su-sudahlah Sai jangan gombal di saat seperti ini.. Kau butuh istirahat, segeralah tidur! Aku akan menyusul setelah ini selesai,"

Bukannya pergi tidur, Sai malah menarik bangku lain dan duduk di samping Ino dengan ekspresi datarnya. "Aku akan menemanimu sampai selesai."

* * *

"Haaah, dasar modus!" Celetuk Kiba sambil menuang lagi_ sake_ ke cawannya.

"Sok baik! Bilang saja sebenarnya kau ingin.."

"Ada udang di balik batu 'kan? Che." Ujar Shikamaru remeh memotong ucapan penuh tuduhan Naruto sebelumnya.

"Seperti kau tidak begitu saja, Shikamaru, Naruto!" Tunjuk Chouji yang sama sekali tidak mengindahkan sopan santun pada Sang Hokage. Mau dikata apa lagi saat kesadarannya sudah dikuasai_ sake_. Kepalanya yang berat itu bahkan sudah jatuh menyandar ke Kiba yang duduk di sebelahnya. Namun, agaknya Sang Hokage pun tak peduli selama mereka bersenang-senang. Pokoknya malam ini tidak ada formalitas atau apapun itu.

"Tidak, tidak, aku akan terus terang mengatakannya jika memang ingin. Tapi waktu itu kondisinya tidak memungkinkan, jadi yah.." Konfirmasi Sai dengan senyum yang menyebalkan di mata mereka.

"Sial, kau begitu jujur Sai. Lanjutkan ceritamu." Timpal Shino di luar dugaan. Apa pecinta serangga itu mabuk?

Sasuke menatap malas teman-temannya yang sudah mabuk ke tahap yang lebih jauh dari sebelumnya. Walaupun belum 'benar-benar mabuk'. Pria tampan itu kembali memasang telinganya baik-baik saat Sai akan melanjutkan ceritanya.

* * *

FLASHBACK

"Ini akan lama, tidurlah Sai!"

"Aku akan memenuhi apapun kebutuhanmu, atau mungkin aku bisa membantu?"

"Kalau begitu bantu aku meningkatkan konsentrasiku dengan pergi tidur dan berhenti menggangguku!"

"Dengar Ino, aku bisa menjadi pengawasmu dalam bekerja."

"Sai!"

"Tapi, benar juga. Baiklah pertama-tama aku akan memastikan kau tidak lalai mengerjakan tugas-tugasmu dan dapat selesai tepat waktu, setuju?"

Waktu berdetak detik demi detik membiarkan wanita pirang itu berpikir. Ino menghentikan gerakan tangannya yang sedang menulis, menimbang-nimbang penawaran suaminya.

"Baiklah. Bangunkan aku kalau tertidur ya?" ujar Ino setelah helaan napasnya.

Akhirnya Nyonya Yamanaka itu menyerah. Toh, dengan begini Sai tidak lagi ribut dan mengganggu konsentrasinya. Lagipula, ia bisa jadi lebih disiplin.

Sai mengangguk dan tersenyum lebar mendengar jawaban Ino. Tapi, di luar ekspektasi Ino yang menyangka suaminya itu akan duduk manis di sampingnya, Sai justru menarik diri dari bangku tempatnya duduk dan keluar kamar begitu saja.

Tidak mau ambil pusing, putri dari Yamanaka Inoichi itu pun melanjutkan tulisannya dengan salah satu tangan menumpu kepalanya yang terasa berat.

* * *

"Huuh.. akhirnya analisa data Informasi Shinobi Jounin selesai! Tinggal bagian akhir laporan, eh, tapi sebelum itu.. sebaiknya kukerjakan tugas rumah sakit dulu saja!" Jari tangan lentik itu dikibas-kibaskan pemiliknya sambil bermonolog ria guna meredakan jenuh yang melanda.

Rasanya tangan Ino hampir copot menulis di gulungan setebal itu. Ditambah lagi penggunaan jurus pengunci informasi setelahnya. Tenaga, chakra dan pikiran Ino jelas terkuras. Namun, wanita cantik itu belum bisa bernapas lega. Karena ia masih harus membaca dan menyimpulkan beberapa rekam medis pasien Rumah Sakit, memeriksa berkas yang berkaitan dengan pekerjaannya di Klinik Kesehatan Mental Anak (yang dicetuskan sahabatnya Sakura, namun ia turut ikut andil dalam salah satu divisi di klinik itu) dan jangan lupa, laporan Divisi Inteligensi nya belum lengkap.

Sejenak mengistirahatkan jarinya sambil mengistirahatkan punggungnya yang kaku pada sandaran kursi, Ino memilih membaca rekam medis dari rumah sakit saat pintu kamarnya terbuka lagi.

Wanita karier itu menahan matanya untuk tidak sekadar melirik Sai tetapi pria itu justru datang dengan membawa sepiring makanan lalu menyodorkan sesuap pada Ino.

"Ino-_chan_, kau harus makan supaya tubuhmu cukup energi. Jadi tidak ada gangguan pada proses berpikir atau mekanisme kerja tubuhmu. Aaa..."

Sai dan semua alasan logisnya.

"Tidak sekarang, Sai.."

Ino menghela napas lelah saat atensinya dari tumpukan rekam medis di tangan wanita itu harus direnggut kembali.

"Ayolah sedikit saja. Ini demi kelancaran kerja mu!"

"Ino~"

"Cantik, ayo aaa.."

"Aku tidak lapar, Sai! bisakah kau diam dengan begitu pekerjaanku akan cepat selesai dan aku bisa makan atau apapun itu setelahnya. Lagipula, bukankah tugasmu cukup dengan mengawasiku?!"

Kalau saja kalimat bujukan Sai tidak berulang-ulang diucap, maka Ino tidak akan naik pitam tahap pertama seperti ini. Jelas saja, itu sangat memecah konsentrasinya. Ketelitian sangat dibutuhkan dalam membaca dan memahami rekam medis seorang pasien, bukan?

Suara denting sumpit yang diletakkan kembali ke dasar mangkok menandai Sai telah menyerah. Wanita yang telah menjadi istrinya selama beberapa bulan belakangan itu memang keras kepala. Namun, pemuda tampan berkulit pucat itu tetap tersenyum. Senyum _default_ andalannya.

"Baiklah."

Ino mendengus sambil menggaruk kepalanya kasar. Dengan wajah tertekuk ia kembali menekuni pekerjaannya. Sai tetap duduk manis di kursinya tidak jauh dari meja kerja Ino. Senyum palsu yang setia bertengger di wajah pucatnya itu terasa menyebalkan bagi Ino. Tapi wanita itu tidak menggubrisnya, sampai tak terasa, waktu telah bergulir lama. Tumpukan pekerjaan Ino pun mulai berkurang namun belum berarti pekerjaannya rampung.

Larutnya malam seakan meniupkan rasa kantuk pada Ino. Rasa lelah setelah bekerja seharian dan beban pikiran yang bertumpuk semakin memberatkan kepalanya. Matanya pun terasa lelah ingin segera menutup sejenak. Namun tekad Ino tidak akan kalah dengan semua itu. Ia bersusah payah melawan kantuk dan lelah. Ino membuka kelopak matanya lebar-lebar dan menumpu kepalanya lebih kuat agar tidak jatuh tertidur.

Cara membacanya pun sudah terkesan dipaksakan, apalagi tulisan tangannya yang sudah mulai memburuk karena kantuk. Sai yang sedari tadi mengawasi istrinya pun menyadari hal ini. Melihat Ino yang mulai kehilangan fokus kerjanya, Sai berinisiaif menghilangkan rasa kantuk Ino dengan caranya.

"Ino-_chan_!" Seru Sai keras cukup mengagetkan Ino yang hampir kalah oleh kantuknya.

Bahu wanita itupun berkedut naik dan perlahan Ino menegakkan tubuhnya yang mulai merosot.

"Jangan sampai tertidur," lanjut pria itu dengan senyumnya.

Ino kembali fokus dengan pekerjaannya dan merasa tertolong oleh tindakan Sai. Diam-diam ia bersyukur namun tak sampai lima menit, ia menarik kata-katanya karena Sai kembali bertingkah menjengkelkan.

"Tapi walaupun kamu tidur, walau mata manusia bisa tertidur, hatiku tidak akan tertidur untuk mencintaimu kok. " gombalnya sambil memainkan helai-helai pirang Ino.

Wanita itu hanya memutar bola mata _aquamarine_nya. Mencoba bersabar sekeras hati. _Sudah biasa._

Sumpah, mata Ino mungkin hanya tinggal 5 _Watt_ dayanya jika disamakan dengan lampu rumah. Berkali-kali tertutup dan terbuka lambat. Kepalanya beberapa kali gagal bertahan dan hampir jatuh ke meja kalau saja tangannya tak kembali menahan.

Tapi celotehan Sai yang penuh gombal ditambah tangan jahil pria di sebelahnya yang mencubiti atau sekadar mencolek pipi Ino, di tengah-tengah usaha kerasnya dalam menyelesaikan dokumen pekerjaan membuat api mendadak menyala dalam matanya. Memang, lonjakan emosi ini menarik Ino sejenak dari rasa kantuknya tapi sungguh ini sangat menjengkelkan!

"Ino, kamu tahu? kita ini ibarat sumpit. Sumpit yang selalu sepasang."

Ino mendelik. Empat siku-siku muncul di dahinya berbarengan dengan tangannya yang mengambil lembar dokumen baru dengan gerakan cepat.

"Karena kalau tidak berdua tidak ada gunanya."

**BRAK**

"SAI!"

Ino menggebrak meja dengan keras. Saking kerasnya sampai-sampai jika Ino tingkatkan kekuatannya sedikit saja tadi, mungkin meja kayu itu akan terbelah.

Bibir Sai memebentuk huruf 'O' kecil, tubuhnya sedikit berjengit menjauh dari meja, itu pun gerakan refleks. Selepas itu sang pria pucat masih datar tanpa emosi.

Ino tidak punya waktu lagi untuk marah-marah. Tapi gombalan Sai yang sebenarnya romantis malah menampar Ino keras-keras. _Tidak ada gunanya_, _katanya_?

_Seorang Ino Yamanaka tidak berguna jika hanya seorang diri. Sangat tidak berguna sampai ia harus mengulang pekerjaannya sekarang. Hingga tidak ada yang mengandalkan dirinya. Hanya kritikan pedas yang ia terima dari orang-orang._

Ino tahu diri, tapi apakah suaminya yang bermulut tajam ini begitu tidak peka sampai-sampai hal yang ia anggap aib itu harus diperjelas dengan kata-kata?

Napas Ino terengah-engah lantaran dirinya sudah terlalu panas dengan emosi. Kekesalannya yang sempat ia pendam dalam-dalam demi memperbaiki pekerjaannya kini sudah berada di puncaknya. Bagaikan lava yang disimpan dalam perut bumi, amarah Ino telah meledak. Mukanya juga memerah bukan karena termakan rayuan gombal, justru hatinya tersinggung begitu dalam.

Sempat memelototi sang suami yang tak bergeming, Ino membuang muka dan lagi-lagi kembali ke pekerjaannya. Ia mencengkram kertas dan pena di tangannya berharap bisa meredam kekesalannya.

Namun sungguh seratus delapan puluh derajat, Sai tersenyum lagi. Ia justru merasa berhasil karena Ino menjadi lupa dengan rasa kantuknya. Lihat, kini Ino sibuk membolak-balik dokumen. Tampak serius, dan..

Tunggu.

"H-hiks.."

Posisi Sai yang kini berada di kiri Ino, agak kebelakang, membuatnya sulit mengamati ekspresi wanitanya. Tapi kalau ia tidak salah lihat, yang tiba-tiba terjatuh dari mata Ino... air mata?

Sai otomatis mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Ino. Ia sempat gelagapan. Yang benar saja, membuat wanita menangis apalagi istinya sendiri? Sungguh bukan keahliannya untuk mereda ini.

"Ino, kau kenapa?"

Bahu yang kini dipegang Sai itu bergetar. Isakan Ino tak bisa lagi disembunyikan. Wajah sembab yang lelah dan marah itu menyayat hati Sai yang melihatnya.

Pria yang kebingungan itu hanya bisa mendekatkan kepalanya dan menyeka air mata Ino. Sayangnya, _kunoich_i tercantik versi Sai itu menepis suaminya. Gerakannya penuh keputusasaan.

"Aku lelah Sai! Bisakah kau berhenti bersikap seperti ini?!" Bentak Ino disertai sungai air mata di pipi putihnya.

Tatapan nanar itu beradu pada mata hitam legam di hadapannya. Berharap dalamnya hijau iris Ino bisa menarik empati lelaki itu, agar ia bisa memahaminya lebih jauh lagi. Selama ini Ino sudah cukup sabar mengajari Sai tentang emosi dan sebagainya, apakah belum cukup?

Badannya yang sudah remuk dipaksakan untuk bekerja, otak yang buntu oleh banyaknya beban pikiran diforsir untuk berpikir lebih keras. Semua itu Ino abaikan demi karirnya. Tapi siapa yang merusak semua pengorbanan itu?

Lihat jam berapa ini? Sudah lewat tengah malam dan apa Sai pikir pekerjaan Ino sudah selesai? Tentu saja belum! Jam saja sampai menertawainya!

"Maaf."

Sedetik setelah Ino menyerah dan memutus kontak mata mereka untuk mencengkeram masing-masing pelipisnya dengan tangan yang tertumpu siku di permukaan kayu meja, menangis membelakangi Sai, satu kata meluncur pelan dari bibir suaminya diiringi belaian singkat di rambut pirangnya. Wajah Ino tertunduk dalam-dalam saat samar ia dengar suara langkah kaki yang hengkang dan pintu yang berdebam tertutup.

"Hiks.. hiks..hiks.. "

Tangisan Ino makin terdengar menyedihkan menyadari kepergian suaminya. Ini salahnya membuat Sai menjadi semakin jauh. Padahal, sebenarnya ia rindu terpisah tiga hari karena misi yang diemban suaminya.

Maklumilah, pengantin baru namanya. Jika bukan, tentunya tiga hari merupakan waktu yang singkat dan wajar bagi seorang ninja untuk melakukan misi. Apalagi, Sai adalah ninja elit yang ditugaskan pada misi-misi sulit.

Andai Sai tahu, sebenarnya malam ini Ino sangat ingin melepas rindu dan bermanja-manja. Namun ninja profesional tidak bisa begitu. Ino merelakan kehidupan pribadinya demi pekerjaan yang menuntut.

Ino merindukan Sai, tapi ia menyukai pekerjaannya dan memperjuangkan yang terbaik untuk itu. Bagai dua sisi mata uang yang membebani Ino di tengah banyaknya tekanan menerpa.

"Sai.. hiks.."

_Aku.. benar-benar tersiksa dengan semua ini.. _bisik Ino pilu.

* * *

Sai mulai merasa tidak nyaman setelah menceritakan bagian ini.

Pandangan dari teman-teman di sekitarnya sudah melabelinya dengan 'pria jahat' terlebih oleh dua sahabat sehidup semati Ino. Rekan satu tim yang tak pernah bubar meski tugas sudah berbeda-beda, dua pria yang seperti saudara kembar Ino saking dekatnya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Chouji dan Shikamaru.

"Parah.. parah juga kau, Sai!" Chouji sudah melontarkan kata-kata protesnya sambil melempari pria itu dengan keripik kentangnya. Oh, Chouji pasti sudah mabuk.

"Penggombal sialan! Kelakuanmu itu pasti sangat merepotkan Ino!" cerca Shikamaru yang berada persis di sebelah kiri Sai. Matanya menatap sinis suami sahabatnya itu.

Sai hanya menggaruk belakang kepalanya asal. Menengok ke arah Naruto di kanannya meminta dukungan moral yang hanya dijawab Hokage Ketujuh itu dengan kode untuk melanjutkan ceritanya lagi.

* * *

FLASHBACK

Saat Sai masuk kembali satu jam kemudian, pria berkulit seputih kanvas itu menemukan Ino sudah terlelap. Kepala dan pundaknya terbaring lemah di atas meja, sedikit menindih dokumen-dokumen pekerjaannya.

Sebenarnya Sai meninggalkan Ino tadi bukan karena dirinya tidak berperasaan atau marah. Ia memang tidak mempunyai perasaan dulu, namun kini emosi dan rasa sudah terbangun di hatinya sedikit demi sedikit.

Ia hanya membiarkan Ino tenang karena menurut buku yang dibacanya, wanita akan kebal dengan kata atau perlakuan apapun jika sudah marah dan menangis. Berlaku manis dan memeluk Ino pun bukan pilihan yang tepat bagi Sai karena wanita itu sedang murka padanya—bukan sekedar bersedih. Jadi, kembali saat Ino sudah berkepala dingin menjadi cara yang dipilihnya.

Lagipula, tadi Ino meminta konsentrasi untuk bekerja kan? Bicara soal pekerjaan, sepertinya wanita pirang itu belum menyelesaikannya dan Sai telah berucap dengan bibirnya sendiri bahwa tugasnya adalah mengawasi Ino agar tidak tertidur sebelum pekerjaannya rampung.

Sai berjalan mendekat dan menyentuh ubun-ubun Ino. Wanita itu tidak bergeming. Hal itu membuat Sai yakin Ino benar-benar lelap dan ia tidak tega untuk membangunkannya. Walaupun itu berarti ia melanggar kata-katanya.

Tapi biarlah, apalah artinya itu semua dibanding kesehatan Ino? Sai bisa merasakan Ino sangat lelah saat ia mengangkat tubuh ramping itu dan menggendongnya ke ranjang. Pria manis berponi itu meletakkan istrinya dengan hati-hati seakan tulangnya akan remuk bila ia terlalu kasar. Perlahan ia menutup tubuh Ino yang hanya terbalut gaun tidur tipis dengan selimut. Menghalau hawa dingin yang mengganggu kulit putih mulus wanita itu. Sai ikut berbaring di samping Ino, membiarkan mereka beristirahat bersama setelah hari yang begitu melelahkan ini.

* * *

Sinar matahari menembus celah tirai kamar pasangan muda itu. Ino tidak berpikir akan bangun pagi dengan segar dan nyaman di kasur empuknya ini kala semalam Ia terus berkutat dengan pekerjaan yang tak mengharapkan waktu tidur. Tapi, tunggu, pekerjaan? Kalau ia terbangun seperti ini bagaimana dengan pe—

"Selamat pagi, Ino."

Sapaan hangat Sai adalah yang pertama didengar Ino sekaligus mengonfirmasi dugaan buruknya. Lantas Ino loncat dari tempat tidur dan menolehkan kepalanya ke berbagai arah mencari letak pekerjaannya tertumpuk.

Ino menatap _horror _meja kerjanya yang masih berantakan dan itu berarti pekerjaanya masih benar-benar bersisa.

"SAI KENAPA KAU TIDAK MEMBANGUNKANKU?!"

Ino marah besar pada suaminya. Benar-benar Sai ini, sudah jelas ia mewanti-wanti betapa pekerjaan jamaknya ini penting dan jika ia tertidur, bangunkan!

Sai beranjak bangun saat disemprot habis-habisan oleh Ino dengan rentetan kalimat protes dari wanita itu. Tapi kalimat terakhir yang didengarnya cukup membuat Sai merasa bersalah.

"Asal kau tahu Sai! kalau laporan ini gagal aku bisa dipecat dari Divisi Inteligensi! Padahal dulu ini adalah divisi pimpinan ayahku.. Aku tidak mau gagal meneruskan ayah! Apa kata orang-orang kalau putri Yamanaka Inoichi.. ah.. sudahlah.. kau tidak akan mengerti," lirihnya di akhir kalimat, padahal awal membuka omelan, Ino sudah meledak-ledak.

Ino menarik napas dalam-dalam, membuang tatapannya ke lantai. Mata hijau kebiruannya kembali berkaca-kaca. Ia benar-benar frustasi dan tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi. Di sisi lain, ia teringat mendiang ayahnya yang memercayakan tekad padanya.

Tapi renungannya terpecah saat kata-kata bernada lembut Sai meluncur pedas sehabis kemarahan besarnya itu.

"Tidak apa-apa kalau kau dipecat. Kau bisa menjadi Ibu rumah tangga yang mengurus anak-anak kita dengan baik nanti."

Kalem dan lugas.

Jangan lupakan bonus senyum andalan Sai.

Wajah datarnya, yang semakin membuat Ino ingin melancarkan _Shintenshin no jutsu_ pada Sai dan mengunakan tubuh itu untuk loncat bebas dari lantai dua rumah mereka. Saat itu juga.

Tapi daripada itu, Ino melakukan hal lebih 'logis' yaitu membanting barang-barang di kamar mereka dan beberapa dilemparkannya ke arah Sai. Pria itu cukup kewalahan menepis serangan Ino.

"Kau tidak sayang padaku Sai! Kau tidak mengerti!" ujarnya dengan nada tinggi sambil berlalu pergi keluar kamar. Bantingan keras pada pintu turut serta memeriahkan kemarahan Ino.

Salah satu kelopak mata Sai tertutup erat. Si pria pucat terpaku beberapa detik memandangi rambut pirang yang menjuntai itu menjauh, hilang di balik pintu. Lalu secepat kilat Sai mengejar Ino yang menangis tersedu sampai ke pintu depan rumah mereka.

"Ino!"

Iya, Sai tahu Ino memang _drama queen. _Wanita yang dipelajarinya dengan susah payah itu, kini tidak benar-benar emosi dan hanya menangis _bombay _karena frustasi. Buktinya? Ino berhenti berlari dan melangkah terseok-seok di halaman rumahnya.

Saat sampai di pintu gerbang, Ino benar-benar berhenti dan berbalik menatap Sai nyalang. Masih terisak dengan bahu naik-turun. Sai otomatis menghentikan langkahnya. Ia sedikit terkejut dan iba melihat penampilan Ino yang kacau. Rambut berantakan, mata sembab, hidung berair lengkap dalam wajah khas bangun tidur tanpa satupun basuhan air pencuci muka. Jangan lupakan mereka sedang berada di luar rumah dan pakaian Ino masih sama seperti tadi malam.

"Aku lelah kalau kau begini terus. Aku mau pulang saja ke rumah ibuku! Sai aku benci kau! Jangan temui aku lagi! Huhuhu Ayaaah.." ujar Ino kejam sambil berlari pergi.

Sai bingung harus mengambil langkah apa. Ia memang refleks mengejar Ino beberapa langkah sampai di gerbang depan rumahnya, kemudian terdiam. Ia berpikir keras walau matanya menatap kosong jalanan yang ditinggali jejak kaki Ino.

Setelah berpikir bijak (menurut Sai) dengan gejolak dalam otaknya antara buku-buku dan pengalamannya menghadapi wanita bernama Ino, Sai memilih tidak melanggar kata-kata Ino lagi dan membiarkannya pergi. Atau Sai lebih suka menyebutnya membiarkannya tenang dahulu.

Jadi di sinilah ia, terpaku membeku di depan gerbang menatap Ino yang menjauh dengan tampang bodoh.

Di lain pihak, si wanita tidak mendengar langkah kaki di belakangnya sama sekali. Merasa tidak dikejar, Ino membalikkan badannya dan mendapati Sai masih berada lurus di belakangnya. Terdiam di depan gerbang kayu kediaman mereka. Sisi wanita yang selalu benar pun aktif dalam diri Ino.

Dengan muka merah mengepulkan asap imajiner, pipi menggembung kesal dan kaki yang menghentak bumi geram, teriakan Ino menggema di jalan itu.

"SAI! KENAPA TIDAK MENGEJARKUUU?"

.

.

_(end of flashback)_

* * *

"Hah? Wahahahahah! Apa-apaan si Ino itu." Naruto tertawa puas mendengar akhir cerita Sai. Sungguh, keputusannya membuat permainan ini begitu tepat karena ini berhasil menghiburnya. Tertawa-tawa lepas begitu membuatnya terlihat seperti mabuk betulan.

"Kau seperti orang bodoh saja, Sai." Ujar Kiba terengah-engah lelah tertawa.

Shino mengalihkan keinginannya tertawa dengan minum. Namun sialnya, ia salah mengambil air putih dan malah terlanjur menenggak _sake_ banyak-banyak. Alhasil ia tersedak _sake_ dan itu rasanya... uh sangat tidak enak.

Sai tersenyum mengejek dilatari Kiba dan Naruto yang makin terbahak-bahak melihat Shino. Sasuke hanya mendengus dengan garis bibir yang sedikit miring. Lucu juga. Akhirnya ia puas mendengar orang lain sudah dinistakan setelah dirinya.

"Hah, Ino.. Ino.." Sementara Shikamaru selaku sahabat sehidup semati Ino hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya mendengar tingkah sahabat merepotkannya itu. Tangannya memegang dahi dengan kepala menunduk menunjukkan gestur pusing. Chouji pun tak jauh berbeda. Ia yang sudah paham tabiat Ino hanya menatap Sai(antara iba tapi mengejek jahil) dengan mata sipitnya yang semakin sayu karena pengaruh alkohol. "Dasar.. Ino.. hik!"

Sebenarnya Sai sudah mabuk jadi semakin lama ceritanya makin jujur. Ia tak kuasa merespon apa-apa terhadap tawa' bahagia' teman-teman. Hanya senyum dengan mata menyipit lah satu-satunya ekspresi andalan yang bisa ia pasang.

"Hei kalian jangan senang dulu, waktunya berganti giliran. Siapa selanjutnya?"

Kalimat Sai seakan menjadi melodi kematian yang membungkam semua suara di sana. Kalimat itu bertambah angker karena wajah Sai yang dihiasi senyum penuh misteri saat mengatakannya. Mendadak kedai itu menjadi hening dan perasaan tegang tak luput dari wajah golongan pria-pria yang _belum._

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N:**

Pulangkan sajaa~ aku ke rumah ibuku.. (versi Ino)

Hiyaa pada nyanyi kaan? wkwkwkwk

Maaf banget updatenya lama! dan ini spesial buat yang request saiino! yaa! kalian banyak yang satu pikiran denganku yaa! fufufu #kode

Saya dapet semangat tiba-tiba mau nulis saiino chapter ini sehabis pulang nonton Boruto.(gak nyambung emang) tapi karena waktu itu mau uas, jadi baru kesampean sekarang nulisnya hehehe.

Maaf juga karena gabisa balesin review kalian satu-satu tapi saya berterimakasih banyak buat kalian yang selalu ngingetin buat update, yang request, semangatin, pokoknya aku seneng baca feedback kalian!

anyway, banyak juga ya yang mau daftar jadi istri shino di sini wkwkwk. silahkan.. silahkan..

Terus ada yang nanyain Neji juga. Neji kan udah gaada :(

Dan untuk menegaskan setting di sini. Tadinya aku bikin ini setting canon setelah chapter 700. Tapiii aku ganti setelah boruto aja karena kang mas ganteng aku tuh a.k.a **Sasuke** yang mengacaukan semua ini. Gara-gara dia ga pulang-pulang (baru pulang pas boruto movie, usia pernikahan mereka sekitar 12-13 tahun)

Okee aku rasa cukup aja cuap-cuapnya. mohon masukan dan saran di kotak review yaa! See ya in next chapter!

Then.. next chapter will be?

* * *

Special Thanks:

vee, **naruhina kudo 123,** KhofitaRenaZalfran, **dianarndraha,** hyuuga hana,** ,** himawaarii nara, **Guest, **chanshasa , **hiki0717****,** shika no tema, **Tirai Kecil, **Miuna, **Guest,** SHL7810, **Uzumaki family****,** Evy Bestari Putri, ** .10, **Khira-Ciut, **laler,** ariyanata, ** , **Hanabi no Sakura, **eve,** hime-chan, **D. Gee-eun, sjxjs,** MrsHyuugaUzumaki, **haruno sisi granger****,** Princess Savoki, **Mr obsessive,** Rei Malik.

* * *

Best regards,

Munya


End file.
